Once in a Lifetime
by LionandLamb81
Summary: This is the story of Rose Weasley. She had been warned to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. There is just something about him that wont let her stop thinking about him,does she even want to? rated this M because i may want to try my hand at lemons later on
1. A Wonderful Birthday

Sunlight was streaming through the window. Rose blinked and stretched. She looked over at her cousin Lily who was asleep in the next bed.

"Hey sleepy head, we need to get up and get ready!", She threw her favorite stuffed owl at Lily

"Rooooosssssseeee, c'mon now its too early to get up." Lily grumbled into her pillow.

Rose smiled and got out of bed. She went over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite jeans and a blue and bronze shirt. She straightened her hair and by the time she pulled it back in to a long sleek ponytail, Lily was just dragging herself to her suitcase.

"Whose idea was it to get up this early anyways?", Lily pouted

"Oh knock it off Lily! You know I asked for this girls day for my birthday. You were all excited when I called and asked you to come.", Rose stated sounding a little hurt.

Lily ran over and hugged Rose.

"I know Rosie! Happy Birthday by the way!" Lily was trying to smooth Rose's hurt feelings.

Lily finished getting dressed while Rose blabbered on about Hogwarts and how she couldn't wait for classes to start. They would both be returning there along with their brothers the next day. Rose was turning 16 and going into her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was proud to belong to Ravenclaw House where she had been made a prefect the year before. All 3 of her cousins ending up being sorted into Gryffindor. Her brother Hugo had been sorted into Hufflepuff. All four of them had been chosen to play for their House Quidditch Teams. James her oldest cousin was entering his 7th and final year, had been Captain of the Gryffindor Team since his 5th year. Rose had inherited her mothers dislike of flying and was most definitely not athletic.

"I supposed that Diagon Alley will be packed with last minute students trying to get all their supplies. I imagine we will be meeting most of our friends!", Lily said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I suppose we will.", Rose tried to keep the dull tone out of her voice.

Being a prefect had not helped Rose gain much popularity. She didn't really have a friend outside of her cousins and when they were at school and were in different houses she really didn't get to spend much time with them. The girls that had come to school at the same time as her were friendly, but they were more concerned about which boy was the hottest and which Muggle actor they would like to meet than how well they did on last weeks Charms exam. Albus had been made a prefect as well, but didn't nearly have as hard of a time with making friends as Rose did. Of course, it did help that he was the son of the famous Harry Potter. She tried not to be jealous of her cousins, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

"Rose, have you even heard a word I just said?", Lily said angrily.

"No, I'm sorry Lily. I must have been daydreaming. What were you trying to tell me?"

"I was just telling you that you look very cute today, and that Aunt Hermione is calling us to breakfast. She said we had better hurry because the boys are already down stairs."

Rose cuffed her playfully on the arm and took off down stairs. She and Lily raced each other, and were in a fit of uncontrollable giggles by the time they sat down.

"Calm down girls, and Happy Birthday Rosie!", Uncle Harry admonished them lightly.

"Thanks Uncle Harry! Wow this looks wonderful Mom!"

Hermione beamed at her daughter, "Thanks sweetheart! Now eat up so we girls can get going."


	2. The Long Journey

_AN: I do NOT own anything in HP universe. They belong to the talented ms Rowling. I am just playing with them J now on to chapter 2!_

**The families came home with their hands full and all of their pockets considerably lighter. Rose was loaded down with three new set of robes, and all of her course books. She also had a new set of scales for Potions since her best friend Alice Longbottom had somehow managed to melt hers last year. When Rose thought about Alice's face when she had to tell her that she had messed them up, she couldn't help but laugh. She had heard all the stories that her mom, dad and Uncle Harry had about Professor Longbottom's Potion making ability, which made her able to sympathize with Alice's potion problems.**

**As Rose put away her robes and school books in her school trunk, her eyes rested on a book emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. It was the handmade photo album that she had created the summer between first and second year, so she would remember everything about her first year at Hogwarts. It was just a simple black photo album, but she had decorated it with blue and bronze ribbon and had used stencils and fabric paint to make the Hogwarts crest. She had been very proud of it, but quickly put it away when James had made fun of it. She opened it now, and started to flip through the pages. On the front page there was pictures from her very first day at Hogwarts. The first photo was one of her and Albus, who was looking very much like her was going to cry. The second photo was of her with her parents and Hugo. The third picture was of James, Albus, and her. James was making a grotesque face and giving her rabbit ears. Albus was again looking very much like he would cry at any moment, she was just looking straight at the camera with a small nervouse smile playing on her lips. The last picture on that page was of her by herself. She was on the top step of the carriage and her mother had called her name and when Rose had looked over her shoulder her mother had snapped the picture. She was smiling nervously. Rose never liked that picture, but her mother had always said it was the most beautiful picture she had ever taken. The next few pages were devoted to random pictures through out the years. There was a picture of James in his Quidditch uniform holding his Firebolt. The next one was of James, Albus and her after James had won the match. They were making silly faces at the camera. The one after that one was of Lily, Alice and her striking poses in the Great Hall before lessons began. Her favorite one was of her with her family standing in front of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede, when Ron and Hermione had desided to surprise her and Hugo the week before Christmas break. There were pictures from family holidays, and pictures with various friends before parting ways until September. She hadn't even realize she had been crying until Hermione was sitting beside her.**

"**Rosie, what is wrong honey?", Hermione asked gently.**

"**Oh, nothing Mom.", Rose sniffled, "really I am fine."**

**Hermione cut her eyes at Rose**

"**Now I don't believe that for one second, but I am not going to pressure you to talk. I know that when you are ready you will come to me. I did, however, come to tell you to come to dinner. Your father, brother, James, and Albus are threatening not to leave you anything if you take too much longer." Hermione was trying to make a joke but failed miserably.**

**Rose wanted more than anything to talk to her mother, but the problem was figuring out how to make her understand. Hermione was very smart, but Rose didn't know if she would understand loneliness. Her mother had always had her father and uncle Harry. Rose knew that her parents had sometimes fought like cats and dogs, but he was always there for her. Her father had told her the story of meeting her mother on the school train when they were eleven. He had told uncle Harry that she was mental, but in truth he had not been able to stop thinking about her. He had really been crushed when she had cooly informed him that someone had already asked her to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. He had been really embarrassed when she caught on to the fact that he was only angry because someone has bested him to get to her. Rose had also had conversations with aunt Ginny and uncle Harry about how annoying it was while her parents kept denying they had feelings for each other. She knew that her father had been shouting at her mother when he finally said,**

"**I love you, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, for the love of Merlin's beard, MARRY ME HERMIONE!!!!!!"**

**Hermione had wanted to ask him what Merlin's beard had to do with love and marriage, but she had bitten her tongue when she turned around and he was down on one knee holding her diamond ring with tears in his eyes, she quickly apologized and accepted the proposal.**

"**Rose!", Hermione snapped sharply.**

"**Oh, Oh I am sorry Mom." Rose stammered beginning to blush.**

"**Its alright, Rose. I was just telling you that you need to come down to dinner now." Hermione commanded.**

**Rose almost shivered with the ice that was dripping in her mothers words. Being ignored while she was talking was one of Hermione's biggest pet peeves.**

"**Yes, mom. I am coming downstairs right behind you."**

**Rose returned the photo album to her trunk. She plastered what she hoped would pass for a happy face and started down stairs.**


	3. Dinner with the Weasley's and Potter's

**A/N I own nothing in HP universe...This is me having fun and practicing writing! So here is the third chapter after a very long break!**

Dinner turned into usual noisy affair that it had always been when the Weasely's and the Potters got together. Hugo and Albus were embroiled in a very heavy discussion about which Seeker had been the best last term. Ginny was yelling at James about a comment that he had made about Aunt Luna's children. Lily and Harry were talking about Hagrid because Fang IV had recently died. Hermione and Ron were discussing arrangements for traveling to King's Cross on the 1st of September. Rose just sat there pushing food around her plate, trying not to attract her mother's attention. She was not looking forward to going back to school the next day. She loved learning about magic and it was fun to practice. However, her loneliness had tripled in the last weeks of summer. She knew that no one would be waiting to welcome her back. She knew that even though she had a great time with her cousins over the summer, once school started everything would be over. James, Albus and Lily would go off to Gryffindor Tower where they were popular because of who their father was and their inherited skills on the Quidditch pitch. Even in Hufflepuff, Hugo was a leader in his own right. The only thing Rose could count on was her academic abilities. That was where she excelled. But, just like her mother her grades didn't get her any friends. In fact, the other students would complain to the teacher that she messed up the grading curve. Most of the time students would make comments as she walked past. She usually spent the first week of term hiding in the dormitory whenever she had free time. She would assist any one of the teachers in order to avoid being in the courtyard during break time. She usually took a book to read during meals in order to be able to avoid stares. Rose cried herself to sleep most nights. She had begged her mother to send her to Beaubaton, but Hermione only told her that she would make friends in time. Every summer Rose had come home with the same sad story, but it never made any difference. Hermione would just remind her that she had a hard time too until she met Ron and Harry.

"Rose? Why aren't you eating hun?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Oh I'm just not very hungry right now.", Rose replied, "I want to go check my trunk one last time, may I be excused?"

"Sure Rosie, if you want something else to eat later just let me know." Hermione smiled comfortingly.

"Thanks Mom." Rose grabbed her plate and took it to the kitchen. She pretended that she didn't see the concerned look that passed between the four adults. Sure enough, Harry came in just a second later with his and Ginny's plates. Rose smiled and took them from him. She rinsed them off before placing them in the dishwasher. She then turned expectantly to Harry.

"Got the short straw Uncle Harry?", she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Very perceptive Rose." Harry said laughing. "I just wanted to talk to you. I noticed that you seemed distracted during dinner. Want to talk about it?"

Rose wanted more than any thing to unburden herself. She really felt like she could trust Harry. So, she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I just wish that I could make Mom see that I am not happy at Hogwarts. She thinks that my situation is just like hers, but it isn't. After she made friends with you and Dad her situation changed. The other kids paid attention to her." Rose said rather glumly.

"Sweetheart, her situation didn't really change. Everyone still called her a know-it-all. She just chose not to see it because with your dad and me she was happy. I have a feeling that this year you'll find a friend. Maybe even two! Don't you still hang around Alice at school?"

"Yes, I guess its just that I miss what I have over the summer with all of us here together. School is so different since I don't get to see Al, Lily, James or even Hugo. I just don't understand why the Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw. Mom and Dad were both in Gryffindor. I thought families usually went into the same houses." Rose didn't like how petulant she sounded.

"Yes, most of the time that is true. Sorting is also based on what the Sorting Hat feels is your strongest character trait. It is also based on your choice. If you had wanted to be in Gryffindor the Sorting Hat would have most likely put you there." Harry smiled.

Hearing that made Rose feel a little better. She guessed that the Sorting Hat thought her smarts were her best characteristics.

"Thanks Uncle Harry!"

"No problem Rose! Now I think its about time for bed. We have an early day tomorrow."

"Ok Uncle Harry, Good night!" Rose hugged him and turned to head for her room.

"Good night, Rose"


End file.
